The present invention is directed to a portable, collapsible utility organizer, and in particular, an organizer made of tough, lightweight, water resistant material that collapses in an accordion-like fashion and that, when expanded, contains a plurality of shelves and compartments to accommodate storage of a variety of accessories and/or food stuffs.
Various carryall bags and collapsible organizers are known for use in maintaining various types items in an organized state. Many of such carrying bag devices are designed for particular uses, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,810, issued to Longo, is directed to a convertible carrying bag and U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,446, issued to Nathan, is directed to a tote bag. Still others are a combination of chairs and pocket devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,785, issued to Duke which discloses a terrycloth cover with inwardly facing pockets to fit over the head and legs of a chair. Other collapsible structures are used for dividing the area of car trunks to hold grocery bags securely during transport (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,656 to November.) Yet other devices are directed to collapsible containers formed of corrugated paperboard or other material, such as solid or foam plastic, with walls cooperating with legs and reversibly folding along scorelines (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,979 to Selz.)
There remains a need, however, for a lightweight portable, collapsible/foldable utility organizer suitable for a variety of uses beyond transport of items. In particular, a collapsible storage cabinet organizer that has both outside as well as inside storage compartments suitable for storing general items as well as food stuffs, and in addition that accommodates easy access to paper towel dispensers and further would solve a long felt but unsolved need, namely that of a lightweight, collapsible, portable pantry cupboard or accessory cabinet.
The present invention is directed to a portable, collapsible, utility cabinet organizer preferably made of tough, light weight, water resistant material, such as nylon. The organizer has a plurality of shelves in its interior, preferably being at least about 20 inches long and separated by a desired distance, for example, at least about ten inches apart. Although the organizer can be of any particular configuration including length, width and height, in a preferred embodiment the organizer extends to approximately 30 inches tall and collapses in an accordion-like fashion to pack down to less than about two inches tall. Preferably, the organizer is constructed so as to weigh less than about ten pounds, more preferably less than about seven pounds, and even more preferably around five pounds. In a preferred embodiment, the organizer is configured so that it easily fits into a gear box or pannier for space-saving transport.
In a preferred embodiment, three enclosable waterproof storage and/or food shelves are provided which can be covered with a cover attached to the device either by zippers, velcro, snaps, or other suitable attachment means. A plurality of outer pockets are provided for utensils or other necessities. In a preferred embodiment, six divided outer pockets are provided. Such pockets are useful, for example, for storing flashlights, first aid kits, containers, etc.
The organizer itself can be configured to hang from a tent, trailer, RV, tree, or other suitable support. The mesh pockets allow for visual identification of the contents, as well as being useful for air-drying of wet utensils. The solid pocket allows for weather resistant, secure, enclosed storage. Indeed, the organizer cabinet of the present invention can be used in a tack room, shop or barn to store appropriate materials for a variety of uses, including a portable chuck box, equine cabinet, showbag, event chest, etc.
The present organizer provides a unique and convenient way for campers, hunters, horseback enthusiasts, etc. to store particular items, including food items, tools, medicines, etc. in a convenient manner such that such items can be easily accessed upon reaching a particular destination. For example, gear, food and equipment can be transported in the most bulk-efficient, safe, space-saving manner, then transferred to the organizer for secure, convenient access. In a preferred embodiment, the organizer is enclosable such that items stored inside the organizer are maintained in a dry and secure environment.
In one particular embodiment to the present invention, a storage organizer device of the present invention has at least one descending attachment means for connecting a dowel rod, such dowel rod suitable for hanging various materials such as hooks, tools, gloves, towels, and particularly, accommodating a toilet paper or paper towel cylinder. In one embodiment, the device has one or more loops positioned on the bottom sides of the organizing device, such loops suitable for accepting a dowel rod therethrough.
In a particular embodiment, the top of the device is designed as a xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d to accept a rigid shelf, thus providing a structure to add stability to the device when in use. Adjustable hanging straps are located on the top-most portion of the device, preferably along the edge of the device, and are preferably constructed so as to continue under the top pocket to provide additional support to the entire device when in a hanging position. A combination of the rigid shelf at the top of the device, in conjunction with the hanging straps, allows the device to support much more weight and bulk than if it were hung from lighter weight outer fabric.
Although the device of the present invention is generally referred to as an organizer, it can alternatively be referred to as a cabinet, pantry or cupboard having the characteristics of being portable, collapsible and lightweight.